Secrecy
by TrevorSampson
Summary: First in a trilogy that includes "Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Pines" and "The Rest of Our Lives". Dipper and Pacifica have mutual feelings for each other, but they don't want anyone else to know. Can they keep their relationship a secret?
1. An Unlikely Pair

**Welcome to my first Dipper/Pacifica story. I wasn't a fan of this before, but the relationship was developed so well in that last episode! This story picks up from where the last episode left off. And we're going to ignore the apocalypse thing for the sake of the story... **

**PS This is loosely based on a Friends plot line that lasted a season. I just think it fits well!**

Dipper and Pacifica smeared mud all over the fancy carpet. Dipper couldn't believe what he was feeling. When he was with Wendy, he always felt so awkward, but now he felt so...comfortable! He couldn't believe he was actually getting along with Pacifica Northwest.

"Hey, listen. Thanks for all that you did. I'm really sorry I lied and stuff." Pacifica said.

"Don't worry, it's fine. After all you saved all of us in the end, too." Dipper said.

Pacifica smiled.

"Uh, listen. I've, like, really enjoyed tonight. At least as much as you can when you turn to wood and get attacked by a crazy ghost. Anyway, the point is, do you like, wanna, uh.." Dipper said. He had felt comfortable before, but when he was trying to ask her out, he started to feel awkward.

Pacifica leaned in and whispered. "I'd love to see you again, too. But my parents wouldn't. So, could we, keep it a secret from my parents?" Pacifica said. "I'm not, like, embarrassed of you, I just don't want my parents to issue a restraining order on you or something."

"No, I get you. Anyways, I'd like to avoid Mabel knowing, too." Dipper said.

"Right. Let's just, not tell anyone, okay?" Pacifica said.

"Sounds good to me. So, does tomorrow sound good to you?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah, but where?" Pacifica asked.

"Hmm, I don't really know any places that are both secluded and, well, clean." Dipper said.

"What do you mean?" Pacifica asked.

"Well, the Mystery Shack will be empty tomorrow, because the rest of my family is going to some movie." Dipper said. "But I didn't think you'd want to go there."

"Eh, why not?" Pacifica said.

"Well, then, say 4:00?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah." Pacifica replied.

"Alright, see you then. I think I've gotta head out now." Dipper said.

"Wait, you forgot something!" Pacifica said.

"What?" Dipper asked.

"Your clothes. Remember, you changed?" Pacifica said.

"Right, right." Dipper said, walking back to the dressing room. After he changed clothes he walked back out and headed for the door.

"You forgot one more thing." Pacifica said from behind him.

"What?" Dipper said again.

"This." Pacifica said, kissing him quickly on the lips, winking, and saying "See you at 4!", before disappearing into the hallway. Dipper was taken by surprise, but he also felt very happy inside. With a huge smile on his face, he walked back out on the dance floor and found Mabel.

"Yo, we've gotta head back now." Dipper said.

"Awww! But it's only midnight!" Mabel said.

"Stan'll get worried." Dipper said. "Come on."

"Fine." Mabel replied.

Dipper had texted Soos earlier to pick them up. When they got to the car, Soos and his magical facial expression reading skills immediately picked up on both of the twins' moods.

"Mabel, why are you so sad? And Dipper, why are you so happy? It's usually the other way around." Soos said.

"Hey!" Dipper said.

"Just another party and still no boy." Mabel said.

"Uh, I don't know why I'm happy. Just am, I guess." Dipper said.

"Hmm, I am suspecting something. That is a valid reason for Mabel to be happy, but not you, Dipper." Soos said.

"Yeah, Soos is right. Did you, like meet a girl or something?" Mabel asked.

"What? No! Why would you say that?" Dipper asked.

"Hmmm...I think I'll put on my skepticals." Mabel said.

"You know I'm bad with girls! How would I have even met a girl?" Dipper asked.

"I don't know. There were a bunch of girls at that party." Mabel said.

"Maybe it's Pacifica Northwest!" Soos said.

"Yeah, right!" Mabel said.

Dipper wanted to defend himself, but he instead decided to go along with the cover up. "Ugh!" Dipper said.

"Skepticals." Soos replied, as they drove up to the driveway of the Mystery Shack.


	2. Playing Tag

Dipper looked at the clock. It was 3:30. Mabel, Stan and Soos had already left for a movie, and Wendy had the day off. Dipper tried to prepare something for his date. He didn't want to be too fancy; after all, they were only twelve. But he didn't want to have nothing, either. He decided to just set up a few candles on the table. When 4:00 rolled around, Pacifica was right on time.

"Hey, Dip." Pacifica said when he opened the door.

"Hey! So, uh, do you want to have dinner, or.." Dipper asked.

"No, you know what I want to do? Something I never got to do as a child. Just go play in the woods. Run around. Not worry about my clothes." Pacifica said.

"Sounds good to me. Here, I'll pack a picnic lunch." Dipper said. After he had gotten the food ready, the two of them headed into the woods and found a clearing where they laid down a blanker.

"Man, if someone told me three days ago that I'd be on a date with Dipper Pines, I would've thought they were crazy." Pacifica said.

"Yeah, same for me. To be honest, I didn't really like you until I really got to know you and find out you are actually a really good person." Dipper said.

"And I just kind of ignored you because I assumed I wouldn't like anyone related to Mabel." Pacifica said.

Dipper chuckled. "Eh, you should give Mabel another chance. She's just a bit over the top sometimes, but she a really compassionate person."

"Well, maybe." Pacifica said, as she took Dipper's hand and they watched the sunset together.

"So you really never just played out in the woods?" Dipper asked.

"No. I always had to go to some party for a sultan, or wait outside while my dad was at a business meeting." Pacifica said.

"That's too bad. Mabel and I spent hours on end just playing outside. Those were probably the best years of my life." Dipper said.

"Well, what did you do?" Pacifica said.

"Well, just, you know, kid stuff. Hide and seek, tag, capture the flag. Stuff like that." Dipper said.

"I have never played any of those games." Pacifica replied.

"Until now!" Dipper replied, tagging Pacifica and running away.

"Hey!" Pacifica yelled, chasing after Dipper. The two of them ran through the woods, until Dipper tripped on a log and fell. Pacifica was about to tag him when she tripped on the same log and fell on top of him. Both of them were laughing hysterically.

"Are you okay?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah, you?" Pacifica said.

"I'm fine." Dipper said, as the last rays of sunlight disappeared over the horizon.

"Thanks for playing tag with me, Dip. I know it seems kind of childish, but I never got to do anything like that when I was young." Pacifica said.

"My pleasure." Dipper said, and then he leaned in to kiss her. They kissed for a few seconds before pulling away. It was dark, but Dipper could still see Pacifica's smiling face in the moonlight.

"Listen, my parents will start to get seriously concerned if I don't get home. Today has been awesome, though. See you tomorrow." Pacifica said.

"Where?" Dipper asked.

"Well, I don't know of any other places to go. Let's meet here again, at, say, 5:00?" Pacifica suggested.

"Won't miss it. See you then!" Dipper said.

Dipper watched Pacifica disappear into the darkness. He then jogged home, hoping to beat his family home so he could get rid of the candles. When Dipper walked into the Mystery Shack, he knew he was too late. He was able to keep quiet and eavesdrop.

"Dude, what is up with these candles?" Soos asked.

"It has to have been Dipper. Nobody else has the keys. Or Wendy, I guess." Mabel suggested.

"Dipper better pay for those candles!" Stan remarked. Dipper facepalmed, as he had bought them at a store earlier today.

"I'm telling you dudes, he's seeing some girl. I bet it's Pacifica!" Soos said.

You might be right about there being a girl. There's no way it's Pacifica, though. He would never have a chance with her. And she would never have a chance with him." Mabel said.

"You're not making much sense." Soos said.

"There's no way a rich girl like Pacifica would be attracted to Dipper, and there's no way an awesome person like Dipper would be attracted to such a jerk." Mabel said.

"Eh, then who do you think it is?" Soos asked.

"Maybe it's Candy!" Mabel suggested. Dipper had heard enough, and he walked in the door. He had formulated an excuse.

"Dude! Where have you been? Why is your shirt dirty? And what is up with these candles?" Soos asked.

"I was on a quick monster hunt. And the candles were for keeping mosquitoes away." Dipper said.

"You're sure you weren't on a date?" Mabel asked.

"Yeah." Dipper said.

"Something is up. I know Dipper didn't even bring his journal!" Soos whispered.

"Hey, you know what? If my bro had a girlfriend, he would tell me! So I'm pretty sure he's still just his single self." Mabel said. Dipper felt bad about not telling Mabel, but it was going so well with Pacifica, and he didn't want Mabel to do something crazy.

"See, Soos? Just a single guy." Dipper said.

"Hmph." Soos said, leaving the room frustrated. Dipper walked upstairs, feeling slightly bad about lying, but mostly happy about his new girlfriend.


	3. Soos Finds Out

Dipper sat on a log while he waited for Pacifica. He realized that this log was the one that Wendy had rejected him. He also realized that yesterday was the first day since he had met Wendy that she did not even cross his mind romantically. He was over her. Finally.

Pacifica arrived, in a pretty green dress.

"Hey, Pacifica! You look great! Isn't that dress a bit nice for the woods?" Dipper asked.

"Well, it was supposed to be for the party. But my mom said it was the wrong shade of green. She was just going to throw it away, so I thought, what the heck?" Pacifica said.

"Well, I think it looks good." Dipper said.

Pacifica smiled. "Yeah, well my parents never think I look good enough." Pacifica said.

The two sat down and held hands while they ate dinner. "So, did your parents ask anything?" Dipper asked.

"Nope. They just yelled at me for not wearing the right type of earrings." Pacifica said.

"Soos, our handyman, suspects we are a thing, though. So be on alert." Dipper said.

"Why?" Pacifica said.

"I don't know. Apparently I looked "too happy" after the party, and he thought I had picked up a girl." Dipper said.

"Mabel dosen't, though?" Pacifica asked.

"No, she thinks the idea of us together is ridiculous." Dipper said.

"Really? Why?" Pacifica asked.

"Well, to cut it short, you've never been nice to her." Dipper said.

"Oh. Well, I guess that's good though. We need to keep our secret." Pacifica said.

Dipper's phone vibrated, indicating a call.

"Just a second." Dipper said, picking up the phone.

"Hello?" Dipper answered.

"Dipper! Where are you? It's movie night!" Wendy said. Crap! Dipper had completely forgotten about movie night. Dipper wasn't really sure what to do. He knew there was nothing going on between him and Wendy, but Pacifica might not. He tried to say something as vague as possible to satisfy Wendy but not upset Pacifica.

"Uh, I can't do that." Dipper said.

"What? You're blowing me off? Don't be like Robbie, man!" Wendy said.

"I'm sorry, I really can't come." Dipper said.

"Well, I'll miss your company." Wendy said.

"Bye." Dipper said, hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Pacifica asked. Dipper was about to lie, but hesitated. He wanted to just keep everything honest, at least between them.

Dipper sighed. "That was Wendy. Don't worry, though. She's way older than me, and we aren't into each other."

"Oh, is she that girl that you were with during the karaoke party? And the fair?" Pacifica asked.

"Wait, you noticed me then?" Dipper said.

"Well, I always thought you were kinda cute. I didn't tell anyone though." Pacifica said.

"Oh." Dipper blushed. "Seriously, though, we are just friends."

"Alright, I trust you." Pacifica said. They once again stared at the sunset, but they were too focused on each other to hear someone walking along the trail.

"Do da do da do...singing the walking song..." The voice of Soos sang. By the time Dipper realized it, it was too late.

Soos arrived at the clearing. "Hey, dude! Wait, What? Haha, I was right!" Soos said seeing Pacifica and Dipper.

"Shhhhh!" Dipper said.

"Dude, what the heck? Why didn't you tell us?" Soos asked.

"Look, we wanted to keep it a secret. We don't now how Mabel, or my parents would react." Pacifica said.

"Dude, this is crazy! I've got to go tell everyone!" Soos said.

"And thus the reason we didn't tell you." Dipper whispered.

"No, no, no! Please!" Pacifica said.

"Seriously, Soos. With her status, and my sister, everyone knowing could really get in the way of our relationship, which has been going pretty well." Dipper said, smiling at Pacifica.

Soos still looked perturbed. "But..."

"Come on. Pterodactyl bros?" Dipper said.

Soos sighed. "Pterodactyl bros.", fist pumping Dipper.

"Okay, I'll keep you're little relationship a secret." Soos said.

"Thank you!" Pacifica said.

"But you know you'll have to tell people eventually." Soos said.

"As usual Soos, you are right. But let's try to avoid that fact for now!" Dipper said.

Soos shook his head. "You don't know what you're getting yourselves into." Then, he walked back towards the shack.

"Sorry about that." Dipper said.

"It was bound to happen. We'll just have to be more careful." Pacifica said.

"Well, let's just meet here again tomorrow, and maybe find another place." Dipper said.

"Sounds good. See you tomorrow, Dip!" Pacifica said.

"Bye!" Dipper said.

Dipper went back to the Shack. Nobody was there but Soos.

"Dude! What the heck?" Soos said, cornering Dipper. "I know I suggested it, but really? Isn't that your sister's nemesis?"

"She's actually really nice when you get to know her." Dipper said.

Just then Wendy walked in the Shack. "Hey, Soos. Forgot my jacket again."

Noticing Dipper, she suddenly became angry. "Hey! Why'd you cancel on me?" Wendy asked.

Soos shook his head, looking at Dipper.

"I'm sorry, I was...in the woods." Dipper said.

"Well, be sure to make it to the next movie night." Wendy said.

"I'll try." Dipper said.

After Wendy left, Soos once again turned to Dipper. "See, look what you've done! You're just going to mess stuff up. Tell people already!" Soos said.

"Come on, with Pacifica being rich, people will be all over us. Can we just have privacy for a bit longer?" Dipper said.

"Fine." Soos said.

Dipper left the room and went to the attic. He looked on his bed and realized he hadn't looked at his journal for two days. He had never done that before. Pacifica really was taking up all of his time. But he was just fine with that.


	4. The Reacher and the Settler

Dipper was about to walk out the door for his date when Wendy caught him.

"Hey, dork. You owe me a movie night." Wendy said.

"Ahh..." Dipper stuttered.

"Come on, I've got "Sharknado"!" Wendy said.

"I really can't. Maybe tomorrow." Dipper said.

Wendy scowled. "Come on, man."

"Gotta go!" Dipper said, running into the woods to Pacifica.

When he finally got to the clearing, Pacifica was already waiting.

"Sorry. I got held up at the Mystery Shack." Dipper said.

"It's okay." Pacifica said.

"Listen, do you want to find another place? If Soos came here, someone else might come by, too." Dipper suggested.

"Okay." Pacifica said.

Dipper took Pacifica's hand, and he led her to another clearing in the woods further away from the shack. They laid down on the grass next to each other and looked at the evening sky.

"Hey, what is your favorite movie?" Dipper asked, thinking about movies after his converstion with Wendy.

"Ugh. I hate movies." Pacifica said.

"All movies?" Dipper asked.

"They are always really boring!" Pacifica said.

"What about movies like Star Wars? Or Anchorman?" Dipper said.

"I've only ever seen movies like "An Affair To Remember" and all these boring old black and white movies." Pacifica said.

"You've never seen Star Wars? Okay, tomorrow my sister is leaving the shack to go hang out with her friends. You are coming over to my house and we are going to watch Star Wars. You can't not see that movie." Dipper said.

"Uh, what about your uncle?" Pacifica asked.

"We can meet early. Tomorrow is his sleep-in He dosen't wake up until, like 2:00." Dipper said.

"Okay, I'll try to be there at 8:00." Pacifica said.

"That's good. Mabel is leaving at 7:45." Dipper said.

The next day, Dipper got up early and made sure Mabel left when she was supposed to. Then, he put in the movie and awaited Pacifica's arrival.

He heard a knock at the door.

"Dipper!" Wendy said. She glanced at the TV. "Is that Star Wars?" Wendy said, walking in the Shack and sitting on the couch.

There was nothing Dipper could do. He decided to just start watching the movie with Wendy until Pacifica got there, and deal with it then. They got about twenty minutes into the movie when Dipper heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Dipper said.

Dipper got up and rushed to the door.

"Pacifica! Listen, you can't come in. Wendy's here." Dipper said.

"What?" Pacifica said, slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, she just kind of walked in." Dipper said.

Dipper heard someone walk up behind him. "Hey Dipper, the movie just-" Wendy stopped, seeing who was at the door.

"What is she doing here?" Wendy asked.

"Uh, well, you see..." Dipper said.

"Mabel left her headband at my house." Pacifica said quickly.

"Oh." Wendy frowned. "Dang it, my dad just texted me. I have to go home." Wendy said.

"Bye!" Dipper said, glad he didn't have to figure out a way to get rid of Wendy.

"Bye. Movie night tomorrow, for sure." Wendy said.

"What was all that about?" Pacifica asked.

"Sorry. We sometimes watch movies together. But you have nothing to worry about. Trust me, she doesn't like me." Dipper replied.

"How can you be sure?" Pacifica asked.

"Well, she told me so." Dipper said.

"Oh. Why'd she tell you that?" Pacifica asked.

"Well, I may have had a crush on her at one point, but I promise that's gone now." Dipper said.

Pacifica looked uncomfortable.

"Seriously, you don't have to feel insecure. After all, I'm the reacher in this relationship." Dipper said.

"The reacher?" Pacifica asked.

"Every relationship has a reacher and a settler. The reacher is with someone that is better than them, and the settler settles for someone not as good as them." Dipper said.

"You think you're the reacher? I'm still trying to figure out why you like me. You're definitely the settler." Pacifica said.

"That's crazy. No girls have ever liked me before." Dipper said.

"Well, I doubt that. You're the cutest and nicest boy I've ever met." Pacifica said.

"Well, maybe we're both reachers. We are both with people we never thought we could get." Dipper said.

Pacifica smiled. "Yeah. Now how about that Star Wars Movie?"

Dipper led Pacifica to the TV. They sat down and played the movie. By the end, Pacifica's head was nestled in Dipper's chest.

"Whoa, that was great! Can we watch the second one?" Pacifica asked.

"Yeah. That one's even better." Dipper said.

Dipper turned on The Empire Strikes Back. By the time they got to the middle, it was already 2:00, but they both lost track of time. Neither noticed Stan walking downstairs.

"What?!" Dipper heard the grumpy voice of Stan exclaim.

"Crap." Dipper said.

"What is going on here?" Stan asked.

Dipper turned to Stan. "Ahh.." He realized there was no covering up anything. They were holding hands and cuddling.

"Look, we kind of started going out after the party, alright? But can you please not tell anyone? We need to keep it a secret." Dipper said.

"Fine. But you have to work for half pay." Stan said.

"You don't pay me anyway!" Dipper said.

"And what's zero divided by two?" Stan asked, winking.

Dipper shrugged. "I guess he isn't really the gossiping type."

Pacifica laughed. "Well, let's see what Luke does here facing the man who killed his father!"

Dipper smirked. "Yes, let's."


	5. Incognito

Dipper called Pacifica, asking her about their next date.

"So, usual place?" Dipper asked.

"I don't know. I kind of want to go somewhere different. Do you think we could go into town?" Pacifica asked.

"I'd like to, but wouldn't people see us together?" Dipper said.

"We can lay low." Pacifica suggested.

"Okay." Dipper replied.

"Meet me at the arcade at 2:00. And don't wear your hat." Pacifica said.

"Why?" Dipper asked. "You don't like it?"

"No, it'll just give your identity away. Dress differently." Pacifica said.

"Okay. 2:00. Mabel incoming! Bye!" Dipper said, quickly hanging up the phone when he saw Mabel approaching.

"Sup, bro?" Mabel asked.

Dipper looked at his sister and realized he had paid her almost no attention since he had started dating Pacifica. He felt really bad, and decided to suggest they do something together.

"Hey, Mabel? Want to go mini-golfing or something?" Dipper asked.

"Sure. I'll beat you!" Mabel said.

The two of them headed to the Buccaneer's Cave mini-golf instead of Ye Royal Putt Hutt because of the hostile Lilliputians.

The two of them played a game of golf, Mabel winning. They had tons of fun, just like they always did. Dipper considered telling Mabel about Pacifica, because he thought she deserved to know. But, he couldn't do that without talking to Pacifica. And he also remembered how much Mabel got involved with his life, so he decided against it.

"That was really fun! I feel like I haven't seen you in a week!" Mabel said.

"Yeah, sorry. I've just been busy, with the journal and stuff." Dipper said. He wasn't completely lying. He had looked at the journal the past couple days after his dates.

"Well, I've got to go hang out with Candy and Grenda now." Mabel said.

Dipper suddenly felt alarmed. "Where?"

"Candy's house. Why?" Mabel asked.

"No reason." Dipper said. He just wanted to make sure they weren't going into town.

After Mabel headed off, Dipper walked into town. He walked into the arcade. Pacifica wasn't there yet, but Soos was.

"Sup, dude?" Soos said.

"Hey, Soos. I'm kinda waiting for a date here." Dipper said.

"Oh. That. You still haven't told anyone?" Soos asked.

"Well, Stan found out." Dipper replied.

"Oh, I can't believe he didn't tell me!" Soos said. So, Stan had actually kept his promise! Just then, Dipper felt a tap on the shoulder. He turned to see a really pretty girl who looked familiar.

"Pacifica?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah, dummy." Pacifica said.

"You just look..different." Dipper said.

"I didn't put make-up on, okay? Sorry, but it's the best disguise."

"You don't look bad, just different! In fact, I think you look even cuter now." Dipper said. Soos snickered from behind him.

Pacifica blushed. "Thanks."

"So, what do you want to do?" Dipper asked.

"I've got some ideas." Pacifica replied.

Dipper and Pacifica went all over town. They went to a restaurant, got ice cream, and saw a movie. Then they went bowling. By then, it was getting late.

"This day has been great. Isn't it getting kinda late though?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah. There's one more place we need to go." Pacifica said.

Pacifica led Dipper to a building off to the side of Main Street. He heard loud music coming from the building.

"What is this?" Dipper asked.

"The best party in Gravity Falls." Pacifica said.

They walked into the building to see tons of teenagers crowded around, watching Lee and Nate trying to sing "Sexy and I Know It".

"Whose party is this?" Dipper asked.

"It's just a city thing. We have one every week. Mostly, its for teens, but if you slip them a twenty, they'll let you in." Pacifica said.

"Cool." Dipper smiled.

Dipper and Pacifica sat down and continued to watch performances, the most memorable being Thompson's rendition of "Hallelujah".

Two girls walked by, Dipper recognized them as Pacifica's friends from that karaoke party at the Mystery Shack.

"Where is Pacifica?" one of them said.

"Yeah. She hasn't been herself all week." The other said.

"Crap!" Pacifica said. "We have to leave."

"Gotcha." Dipper said. The two of them hurried out the door, but then the DJ came on the intercom.

"Hey, you! Everyone has to sing one." the DJ said.

Pacifica looked at Dipper. "What do we do?"

"I don't know." Dipper asked. The crowd was already carrying them to the stage. Luckily, nobody seemed to recognize them, with Pacifica's makeup-less face, and Dipper's masculine makeup he had borrowed from an unsuspecting Robbie.

"Okay, you guys seem like a couple. How about a romantic song for you two?" The DJ said.

"Heh, heh..we really have to be going." Pacifica said, trying to slip the DJ a bill.

"That's a negative 12, girl." the DJ responded.

"Alright, dude. Why don't you sing this pretty girl a song?" the DJ said to Dipper.

"Uh." Dipper stood awkwardly.

"Here, I'll choose it. How about Baby, by Justin Bieber?" The DJ said.

"NO." Dipper said bluntly.

"I'm only kidding. Here, give this a go." The DJ said.

The song that the DJ turned on was an old one - James Brown's "I Got You".

Dipper looked at Pacifica. She half smiled, and shrugged.

"Fine." Dipper said. He picked up the microphone and began to sing the lyrics on the screen.

"I FEEL GOOD! I KNEW THAT I WOULD!..." Dipper sang. He was sweating, but everyone was cheering, and Pacifica nodded at him, so he kept going. By the end of the song, he was really into it.

"Thank you sir, that was awesome." The DJ replied.

"And now it's your turn!" The DJ said, now looking at Pacifica.

"I really don't think that's necessary!" Pacifica said.

"No backing out." the DJ said.

He chose "I'm A Believer" by The Monkees. Pacifica reluctantly took the mic.

"I thought love was only true in fairy tales..." Pacifica sang. She looked as uncomfortable as Dipper, which was strange because she had no problem singing at the last karaoke party. But now, the song was more personal. By the end of the song, everyone was singing along, and Pacifica felt better. Dipper and Pacifica walked off the stage, holding hands.

"That was awesome!" Dipper said.

"Yeah, so was yours!" Pacifica said.

They were about to leave when they were stopped at the door by none other than Pacifica's friends.

"Dudes, that was awesome! We need to get to know you." one of her friend said.

"We really need to leave now." Pacifica replied.

"Wait a second! I know you from somewhere." the other friend said.

"No you don't." Pacifica replied.

Then, the first friend gasped. "Pacifica! What are you doing without makeup?"

"And what are you doing with this dude?" The other friend asked.

"Listen, girls. I am in a happy relationship right now, but it can only exist if nobody knows. If you say anything about this to anyone, my parents will sue you." Pacifica said.

Both of her friends looked stunned, and hurried off.

"That was kinda awesome, and kinda mean at the same time." Dipper said.

Pacifica laughed. "Well, I probably shouldn't have done that. But I'll explain it to them later."

Dipper smiled. "Okay. Good night. Thanks for showing me an awesome time."

"My pleasure." Pacifica said.

Dipper leaned in for a quick kiss and headed back home.


	6. The Forced Date

Dipper sat on the couch and watched TV. Pacifica had texted him that she had to go to some fancy banquet with her parents, so they couldn't meet today. He instead decided to just take it easy.

In the middle of a movie, Mabel called Dipper from the attic. "Hey, bro! Come here!"

Dipper paused the movie and went upstairs.

"Okay, what is it?" Dipper asked.

Suddenly, someone came from behind and blindfolded him.

"What the heck?" Dipper asked.

"I have a surprise for you!" Mabel said.

"Mabel, what are you doing? I'm in the middle of a movie!" Dipper said.

"Just come." Mabel said, dragging Dipper along.

"Okay, where are you taking me?" Dipper said.

"You'll see." Mabel replied.

After a golf cart ride, Mabel led Dipper inside a building.

"Okay, you can take off your blindfold now!" Mabel said.

Dipper looked around, realizing he was in Greasy's Diner. "What are we doing here?"

"You're going to have a date!" Mabel said, shoving him into a booth.

"What? No!" Dipper said.

Candy appeared at the door.

"Alright, Candy! Go sit there!" Mabel said.

Dipper wanted to yell at Mabel, but he didn't want to hurt Candy's feelings.

"Okay, can you leave? After all if this is a date, shouldn't we be alone?" Dipper said.

"Awww.." Mabel said, reluctantly leaving.

After Mabel left, Dipper turned to Candy. "Look, I'm sorry, but I'm really not looking for a relationship right now."

Candy frowned. "But you were with that teenage girl."

Dipper hesitated. "The truth is, I am already in a relationship. I just didn't tell anyone because if Mabel found out, she would get too involved."

"You don't have to make stuff up. I know I'm just not cute enough." Candy said sadly.

"No. Seriously, I have a girlfriend." Dipper said.

"Who?" Candy asked.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" Dipper said.

"Ok." Candy replied.

"Its..Pacifica Northwest." Dipper said.

"What? Now I know you're lying!" Candy said.

"No, seriously! Look, here. I have her number. We text all the time." Dipper said.

Candy scrolled through the messages. "Wow. Well, I know why you didn't want Mabel to know."

Dipper laughed. "Yeah. So, can we keep this a secret?"

"Yeah." Candy said.

"Thanks." Dipper replied.


	7. Atlantico Southeast

"Pacifica, dear. Be sure to wear your blue dress. It's blue dress night. Last time, you wore that yellow dress on orange dress night, and you utterly humiliated us." Pacifica heard her mom say. Ugh. Pacifica didn't want to go to the stupid banquet, but she was already in hot water for her actions at the party a few days ago.

The family relaxed in a limo while a chauffeur drove. "Listen, dear Pacifica. There's going to be a boy at this party by the name of Atlantcio Southeast. He's very rich, and we'd like you to start dating him." Her mom said.

"But, mom! I'm too young to date, right?" Pacifica said.

"No, no, no. We'd like to be on good terms with the Southeasts. They are one of the few families that rival us financially." Her father said.

"But..." Pacifica complained.

Her father began ringing that stupid bell. She didn't want to disobey him again, so she just decided to agree, and hopefully would find a way out of it.

When they got to the party, her parents led her through a crowd of people that included Donald Trump. When they got out of a crowd of people, a tall man and his wife, dressed in the finest clothing, shook hands with Pacifica's parents.

"And you must be Pacifica! Our son would be the perfect boy for you. You're both rich!" Mrs. Southeast said.

"He's right over there. Go talk to him!" Mr. Southeast said, pointing to a boy sipping a soda off to the side.

Pacifica reluctantly walked over after her parents gave her a mean glance.

"Hey, are you Pacifica?" Atlantico asked.

"Yeah." Pacifica said passively. She looked at Atlantico. He was cute, but the idea alone that her parents wanted her to be with him was enough to make him entirely unattractive to her.

"Listen, can we talk outside?" Atlantico asked.

"I guess." Pacifica replied.

Atlantico led her outside. "Look, you're a really pretty girl. But I really don't want to do this. My parents forced me to come-" Atlantico said.

"Me too! I never wanted to come her. My parents made me." Pacifica said.

"Really? My parents told me you saw a picture of me and said I was hot." Atlantico said.

"What? They just made that up. Not that you aren't, but I really don't want to do something my parents want me to do." Pacifica said.

"Yeah, same. I really want to find the girl that pisses of my parents the most." Atlantico said.

Pacifica thought for a second, but decided there was no harm in telling him.

"I already have." Pacifica said.

"What?" Atlantico asked.

"Yeah. I met this boy named Dipper, and he's not rich or anything. But I haven't told my parents yet." Pacifica said.

"Wait, are you just dating him out of spite? That's kind of mean." Atlantico said.

"No! I mean, that's a bonus, but he's really cute and sweet and brave, too. I would've dated him even without my parents." Pacifica said.

"You're lucky. I wish I had someone like that." Atlantico said.

Pacifica's phone vibrated. "Just a second. Let me check this."

Pacifica read her text. It was from Dipper. "Mabel just forced me to go on a date with Candy. I had to tell Candy about us so her feelings wouldn't be hurt."

This gave Pacifica an idea.

"Hey, Atlantico? What do you think of this girl?" Pacifica asked, holding up a picture of Candy.

"She's really cute. Who is she?" Atlantico asked.

"She's my...acquaintance. She's not rich or anything, though. She'd be great for you! Plus, she is really into boys." Pacifica suggested.

"Really? When can we meet?" Atlantico asked. Pacifica texted the situation to Dipper. He responded, saying that he texted Candy, and that she was willing to meet Atlantico.

"She wants to meet you!" Pacifica said. "And here's her number."

"Great! Thanks, Pacifica. I'm actually glad our parents forced us to meet. They're going to regret it!" Atlantico said.

"Ha, yeah. What are we going to tell them?" Pacifica said.

"I'm going to tell them I have a new girlfreind that isn't rich!" Atlantico said.

"Won't they get really angry?" Pacifica asked.

"Yeah, but I don't even care. It's my life, and it's now or never. I'm not gonna live forever!" Atlantico said.

"Good for you. I think I'll keep mine a secret though." Pacifica said.

Atlantico smiled. "Thanks for everything." Then, he ran back inside, Pacifica following.

"Hey, Mom! Dad! I've got something to tell you! I have a girlfriend! And they aren't rich!" Atlantico said.

"Blasphemy!" Pacifica heard his dad say.

"What happened to you and our daughter?" Pacifica's father asked.

Pacifica tensed, hoping he wouldn't give up too much information.

"I had a girlfriend before, but I didn't tell you. I just told Pacifica I wasn't available." Atlantico said.

"You make yourself available this instant!" Mrs. Southeast yelled.

"Make me!" Atlantico yelled, running out the front door, his parents in pursuit.

Pacifica's parents noticed her standing nearby. While Pacifica was actually trying not to laugh, they seemed to read her face wrong.

"Oh, darling. We're so sorry that didn't work out!" her mom said.

Pacifica decided to play along. "Yeah, I'm sad. Maybe I should stay away from boys for a while."

"You will. For fourteen years. Once five-year old Arctico Northnorth is closer to your age, you two will be a great pair." Mr. Northwest said.

Pacifica wanted to yell at him, but she decided fourteen years was enough time to formulate a plan for that. "Maybe, dad."


	8. Movie Night

**This is a short chapter- next up is a big one, though!**

Dipper hurriedly rushed to the door, trying to make up time for being late for his date with Pacifica. Or, actually a double date with Candy and Atlantico. When he reached the door, he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey, doofus, where are you going?" Wendy said.

"Ah..heh, heh..." Dipper said.

"I know. You were going to cancel on me again." Wendy said.

"What? Oh, right." Dipper said, remembering tonight was movie night.

"Guess Pacifica is just more important to you than I am." Wendy said.

Dipper froze. How did she know?

"What?" Dipper said.

"Soos told me about what's been going on. I know why you've missed four out of the last five movie nights." Wendy said.

Dipper cursed under his breath. Soos had betrayed him!

"Ok, it's true. But Pacifica is my girlfriend, and, well, she doesn't like me hanging around you, you know, since you're a girl." Dipper said.

"So, you're just going to let your girlfriend boss you around like that? We're just friends!" Wendy replied.

"I know. She wouldn't mind us just hanging out, but you've gotta admit two people laying in bed together watching a movie really seems like a date." Dipper said.

"I suppose so. Why are you two going out, anyway?" Wendy asked.

"Well, we got along really well at that party. She's actually a really nice person." Dipper said.

"Why didn't you just tell me instead of making lame excuses?" Wendy asked.

"Well, we agreed to keep it a secret. We didn't want Mabel or her parents to find out and get in our way. So we decided to just not tell anyone." Dipper explained.

"Oh. But how did Soos know?" Wendy asked.

"Well, he kind of ran into us while we were on a date." Dipper said.

"Really? Does anyone else know?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah. You, Soos, Candy, two of Pacifica's friends, Stan, and this kid named Atlantico." Dipper said.

"Whoa. You realize Mabel is bound to find out eventually?" Wendy said.

"Yeah. But I'd like to enjoy our secret relationship as long as possible." Dipper said.

"Well, your secret is safe with me." Wendy said.

"Apparently not with Soos." Dipper said, annoyed.

"Oh, yeah. Well, you know him. He just messes up sometimes." Wendy said.

"Well, I'm really sorry about movie night, but I'm already late." Dipper said.

"See you." Wendy said.

"Bye." Dipper replied.

Dipper turned to walk out the door when he heard Wendy say, "Hey, Dip?"

"Yeah?" Dipper said.

"Good luck." Wendy said.

Dipper smiled. "Thanks."


	9. The Mystery Twins

Dipper waited on the corner for Pacifica. They decided to have another date in town, and just lay low. Eventually, Pacifica arrived.

"Hey, Dip!" Pacifica said.

"Hello! So, what do you want to do today?" Dipper asked.

"I don't know. Let's just walk around town." Pacifica replied.

"Sounds good." Dipper replied.

Dipper took Pacifica's hand, and the couple began walking around town. After a few blocks, they ran into Atlantico and Candy.

"Hey, guys! We are heading to this awesome laser gun tournament! Want to come? We need a team of four." Atlantico said.

"What's laser tag?" Pacifica asked

"It's really fun. Come on, let's do it!" Dipper said.

"Alright." Pacifica replied.

The other three explained the rules to Pacifica on the way. When they reached the laser tag arena, a man was waiting for them. "Are you Team 2?" the staff member asked.

"Yeah." Atlantico replied.

"These are the rules: Eight teams. First four teams to lose every player are eliminated. Then, the remaining four teams get all their players back. Then, the next round happens, with the remaining two teams advancing to a winner-take-all finale." The man said.

"Got it." Atlantico said.

"Okay. Put on those suits, and be sure to put on those helmets. They are specially made for this tournament." The staff member said.

"Cool." Dipper said.

The team of four suited up. "Alright, what's our strategy?" Dipper asked.

"We don't need a strategy, bro. Let's just go all in." Atlantico said.

"LET ROUND ONE COMMENCE."

The four teammates charged in. Dipper could see through his helmet, but he wasn't able to see the faces of the other teams.

"Ha-ha, team wipe!" Atlantico announced.

"SEVEN TEAMS REMAIN!" the announcer said.

Dipper and Pacifica snuck along a wall, hoping to get a jump on another team.

Suddenly, Dipper heard another team coming from the other way.

"Pacifica, watch out!" Dipper said.

PEW! PEW! went the guns. Pacifica and Dipper were able to dodge the lasers, and fire back a few. ERRT. The sound went off, indicating that the players had been hit.

"Nice!" Dipper said, high-fiving Pacifica.

"FOUR TEAMS REMAIN!" the announcer said. "RETURN TO START!"

"Four teams already?' Dipper said.

"Dude, I just took out three teams all by myself!" Atlantico announced from behind them.

"Whoa, how are you so good at laser tag?" Pacifica asked.

"My parents forced me to do it. I'm nationally ranked." Atlantico said.

"Oh. My parents did that with mini-golf." Pacifica said.

"All-right. We're down to four teams. These are probably the better teams. We have to be careful-" Dipper started.

"LET THE SECOND ROUND COMMENCE!" the announcer said.

"I've got this!" Atlantico said, running off.

"Wait!" Dipper said.

"Just let him go." Candy said.

A few moments later, the announcer came back on. "TWO TEAMS REMAIN!"

Candy, Dipper, and Pacifica had not even left the starting area.

"Got 'em!" Atlantico announced.

"Good job!" Dipper said.

"LET THE CHAMPIONSHIP ROUND BEGIN!" the announcer said.

Atlantico rushed out again.

"Ooh, that's one player down from Team 5. And another one." The announcer said.

"I guess Atlantico has got this." Dipper said.

"Whoa, and Team 5 has taken out Team 2's leader!" the announcer says.

"No!" Pacifica said.

"We're going to have to do this ourselves." Dipper said. "Follow me."

Dipper led the two girls quietly down a pathway.

"Look out!" Candy yelled suddenly.

PEW! PEW! went the sound of a laser, hitting Candy.

"No! Pacifica yelled.

Dipper quickly fired back at the person, taking him out.

"Good luck, guys." Candy said.

Dipper and Pacifica returned to being on alert. It was now 2 on 1.

"Okay. We just have to be careful." Dipper said.

They crept up behind a corner, and spotted the lone survivor of the other team.

"There they are!" Dipper whispered.

Dipper crept up and tried to fire at the person, but missed. They fired back in retaliation, hitting Dipper.

"Dip, no!" Pacifica yelled.

Pacifica jumped out and fired her laser, hitting the final opponent in the chest.

"I got them!" Pacifica said triumphantly.

"Great job!" Dipper said, taking off his helmet.

"We made a great team." Pacifica said, also removing her helmet.

Dipper leaned in and gave Pacifica a quick kiss, but he quickly got an uneasy feeling that something was very wrong. He turned to look at the eliminated opponent, and she had also taken off her helmet. She was Mabel.

"I can't believe this, Dipper!" Mabel screamed.

"Mabel, wait!" Dipper said.

"I don't want to talk to you!" Mabel said, running out of the laser tag arena.

Dipper quickly looked at Pacifica. "Gotta go."

Dipper ran after Mabel, chasing her all the way to the Mystery Shack. When he got there, Mabel was nowhere to be seen.

"Soos, have you seen Mabel?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah, she just ran upstairs crying." Soos said. "What happened?"

"She found out about me and Pacifica." Dipper said.

Soos shook his head. "Look what you've done."

"I know. I can fix it." Dipper said, running upstairs.

Dipper walked into the attic, seeing Mabel in the corner, hiding in her sweater.

"Mabel, listen. I'm-" Dipper started.

"Don't talk to me, not my brother." Mabel yelled.

"Mabel. I'm really sorry. But Pacifica isn't as bad as you think. She's actually really nice." Dipper said.

Mabel suddenly came out of her sweater. "You think that's what this is about? I don't care if you date Pacifica! What hurts is that you didn't tell me! That you lied to me!" Mabel said furiously.

Dipper felt awful. "Mabel, I'm sorry. I just didn't know how you would react."

"Is that how little you know me? I thought we were mystery twins. I thought you were my best friend. But if you don't trust me enough to even tell me who you're dating, I guess I was wrong." Mabel said.

"Mabel. I'm sorry. I promise I will always be honest with you from now on." Dipper said.

"But why couldn't you just tell me? What did you think I was gonna do, break you up?" Mabel said.

"Sometimes, you just get involved in my relationships too much. Like when you pushed me into the closet, or when you forced me on that date with Candy." Dipper said.

Mabel sniffled. "Now I feel awful."

"Don't. It's fine. I was stupid. You're my sister. I love you more than anyone. I should've told you as soon as it happened." Dipper said.

Mabel's face lightened up a bit. "I'm sorry about getting involved in all of your romance stuff. I guess it was just a way to distract myself from the fact that all of my romances have been failures." Mabel said.

"Don't worry about that, Mabel. None of those guys were good enough for you. You're only twelve, anyway. You'll find the right guy." Dipper said.

"You really think so?" Mabel asked.

"I know so. And until then, you always have me." Dipper said.

"Thanks, Dip. Awkward sibling hug?" Mabel asked.

"No. Genuine sibling hug." Dipper said.

The two siblings hugged for a few seconds, until Mabel said. "So, Pacifica, huh? How'd that happen?"

Dipper explained the whole story to Mabel, who was very entertained.

"Well, I'll be. You really are good together." Mabel said.

**DISCLAIMER: Nothing in this chapter, or any other chapter, is intended to indicate even the slightest hint of Pinecest. It is simply a representation of the sibling bond between Dipper and Mabel.**


	10. The End

Dipper sat in front of the TV, watching a movie. Everyone else was at a town party, but Dipper had decided to stay home because he wasn't feeling well. Halfway through the movie, the phone rang.

"Dipper Pines, please report to Northwest Manor immediately." A stern voice said.

"Who is this?" Dipper asked.

"Be there, or you'll regret it." The voice said. Then, Dipper heard a beeping, indicating they had hung up. Dipper dropped the phone. What could this be about? Had the Northwests found out about him and Pacifica? He decided to go to the mansion, just to be on the safe side, because the voice had sounded very serious.

When Dipper arrived at the mansion, a butler immediately grabbed him, and escorted him to a side room.

"Where are you taking me?" Dipper asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." The butler replied, shoving Dipper into a dark room.

The butler closed the door behind him. Then, a light was turned on. Dipper looked around the room. Mr. Northwest sat behind a desk, with an evil smirk on his face.

"What is this?" Dipper asked.

"Well, it has come to my attention that you have been messing around with my daughter." Mr. Northwest said.

"We aren't messing around! We're just spending time together!" Dipper said. "How'd you find out, anyway?"

"I have my ways." Mr. Northwest said.

Suddenly, the back wall illuminated with a video. It showed Pacifica and Dipper kissing at the end of the laser tag game.

"What?!" Dipper said, startled.

"A friend of mine at the laser tag game tipped me off. He sent me the security camera." Mr. Northwest said.

"But why did you call me down here? Your daughter and I like each other? Can't you just let us be happy?" Dipper asked.

"I can't have my daughter dating someone of your class!" Mr. Northwest said.

"What are you going to do?" Dipper said angrily.

"End the relationship." Mr. Northwest said.

"What? You can't do that! You might be able to keep us apart physically, but we'll still like each other!" Dipper said.

"Think again, my friend." Mr. Northwest said, pulling out a familiar object from behind his desk. It was the gun that the Blind Eye society had used to make people forget things. A horrible thought dawned on Dipper.

"You can't do this to me!" Dipper yelled.

"I think otherwise. Besides, I've already erased everyone else's memories of the relationship, too. Why do you think I called that random town party? You think I was just being generous? I shot everyone with this handy thing. Nobody remembers your relationship. Even Pacifica. I was hoping you would come, too. But unfortunately you didn't." Mr. Northwest said.

"How could you do that to your own daughter?" Dipper yelled.

"That's none of your business. After all, you hardly know her." Mr. Northwest said.

"No!" Dipper yelled, running to the door, only to discover that it was locked.

"Say goodbye to your relationship!" Mr. Northwest yelled, firing the memory gun at Dipper.

Dipper rubbed his eyes, realizing he was in a dark room.

"Where am I?" Dipper asked.

"Dipper, you're okay! You're at the Mystery Shack." The voice of Mabel said.

"What happened?" Dipper asked.

"You just showed up at the door, mumbling. Then you collapsed." Mabel said.

"We were all really worried."

"Oh. I can't remember anything." Dipper said.

"Well, you're safe now." Mabel said.

Dipper fell back asleep, still trying to remember something he knew he had forgotten.

**And that, my friends, is the end of the story. Well, of this story, anyway. There will be a sequel coming out soon, called "Eternal Sunshine Of The Spotless Pines". This story will be a more mature, intense sequel to Secrecy. Thanks for all the reviews!**


End file.
